


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Raditz and Launch are secluded in cabin and seeking a warmth after a snow storm hits but these two have other ideas on how to turn up the heat.
Relationships: Launch/Raditz (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriarty/gifts).



“You damn thief!”

“Pay up, sweet cheeks!” Raditz chuckled as his companion, the blonde Launch growled in annoyance, and slapped monopoly money into his open palm. They were sitting across from each other with the board between them. The fireplace beside them kept them warm as it lit the cozy wooden cabin as the wind howled and whipped against the windows.

“Whose idea was it to play this game?” She asked angrily as took stock of her wares.

“That was you,” Raditz smiled wickedly.

“Damn snow storm! We should be out there snowboarding!” She whined as she crossed her arms indignantly, watching as he rolled the dice for his turn and moved his racecar around the board.

“We always could go out there again,” he grinned as he collected money from the bank.

She scoffed, “I may like to live dangerously, but I’m not built like you damn Saiyans.”

“I’d keep you safe and warm,” he gave her a cheesy grin.

Launch rolled her eyes, “Original.” She picked up the dice and gave them a lazy throw. She moved her battleship piece and slammed it down when she realized she landed on his property where he had built hotels.

Raditz threw his head back and laughed heartily, “Looks like luck is not on your side, Babe.”

“I hate this game!” She shrieked as she took hold of the board and tossed it angrily into the fireplace as Raditz held his gut, roaring in amusement. “You think this is funny Saiyan? I’ll give you something to laugh about!” She said as she launched herself on him, tackling him to the carpeted floor. 

Raditz gave out a small yelp as he landed flat on his back, but he grinned when he rolled them over and they started wrestling on the floor together, trying to pin one another down as they twisted and bucked on the ground. Launch wrangled herself on top of him and slammed his head into the floor, pinning him down by his neck as she pulled out a knife and held it against his cheek. Raditz’s eyes gleamed, his Saiyan blood roaring to life at the sight of the violent woman on top of him, straddling him as she pressed down harder on his throat. She patted the flat end of the blade against his cheek, and he could see lust enter her eyes from their earlier tiff, “I think I won this time, Saiyan.”

Raditz licked his lips, feeling his member pressing uncomfortable against the fly of his jeans, “Yeah? And what do you want for your prize?”

Launch grinned ferally as she trailed the tip of her knife down his chin and over his throat. His heart was beating rapidly in anticipation of what she would do next. She brought the knife to his chest, sliding it between edges of where his red flannel shirt met, and popped off the top button. Raditz grinned as he watched her do the same to other buttons, deliberately taking her time until she reached the end and used the blade to separate his shirt, revealing his muscular chest and hard abs. Launch licked her lips, teasing his stomach with the tip of her blade and his skin tickled at the sensation as she drew down to his jeans. Raditz bit his lip when he could feel the dagger outline the shape of his cock through his jeans, he held still against her ministration and whimpered at her cruel teasing. “I’m going to ride your cock, Saiyan, and you better not cum until I tell you to,” Launch smirked as she continued to rub him with her blade before he heard the tearing of fabric and cold air on his erection. Launch tossed her knife aside and slipped her hand down his pants to fully release him from the confides of his pants. She grinned as she took hold of his veiny, thick, large cock in hand and stroked him with a tight grip that caused him to gasp. She chuckled, “Do you like that, Saiyan?”

Raditz groaned as he clenched the carpet, thrusting into her hand as she grasped him tighter, forcing precum to dribble from the tip. His tail thrashed along the carpet at the sensation, he wanted to reach out and touch her, but he knew that releasing his control to her would bring even greater satisfaction. She then suddenly released him, and he whined in disappointment to only stare up at her stunned when she whipped off her green sweater that had been wearing, revealing her bare, lithe body to him.

“You’ve been naked under there this whole time?” He asked as she moved up to straddle him, immediately working his rod with her dripping nether lips. Raditz’s back arched as she teased his tip when her welcoming entrance and she chuckled, returning her hand against his throat.

“It seems like I have all the cards now, Saiyan,” she smirked as she pressed down harder on him, using his steel member to stimulate her clit.

“Wrong game, Babe,” Raditz choked out and he was rewarded with yank of his tail, which immobilized him for a few moments. He couldn’t do nothing more but lay on the floor as she continued to pleasure herself with cock, that was begging to enter her, sweetly torturing him. He looked down to see that Launch had wrapped his tail around her arm as she continued to rub against him, he was in her power and he felt even more aroused by this fierce woman.

“Do you want to stick your cock inside my pussy, Saiyan?” She asked as she rubbed the tip of his tail with her thumb and he moaned. 

“Yes…” he hissed, but he was paralyzed again when she tugged once more.

“Yes, what?” She demanded.

“Yes, please! Please let me stick my cock in your pussy,” he begged happily.

“Good boy,” Launch praised as she released his tail and took hold of his cock to guide it to her entrance. She slid him inside her, pushing down on his engorged member and threw her head back as he stretched her to the limits. “Oh fuck, that’s a fucking cock,” Launch moaned as she took him further and further until she sat on his balls, his cock an undenible presence inside her. Raditz writhed on the floor as she did nothing more but undulate against him softly, enjoying the mere feeling of him impaling her deeply.

Launched licked her lips as she looked back down at him, “Now, for the fun part.”

She shifted on her knees and slowly began to raise off of his cock until his tip nearly tumbled out before slamming back down on him. They both groaned and Launch continued to rise and fall on his cock, leisurely at first and gradually picked up speed. Her breasts bounced each time she smashed down him and she leaned forward, pressing more weight on his throat that began to cut off his air supply, making him feel light headed as his body felt on fire. He felt her bring the tip of his tail to her bud and used it to rub herself fiercely, “Yes! Make me cum Saiyan, fuck me!” Launch rode him with abandon, seeking out her release as he enjoyed the way she used him as her own personal toy. He felt her walls begin to clench around his cock, and he knew she was going to orgasm soon and she stroked her clit faster, “Yes! Yes! Yes!” 

Launch screamed hoarsely as she was racked with wave after wave of electric tingles that made her body seize and twitch. Her hand loosened on Raditz neck and he choked, his body straining and arching as his lungs seemed to stop when his semen exploded inside of her. He finally gasped as his lungs took in a hard suck of air, his mind was overloaded with the sensation of pleasure. As Raditz slowly felt himself return to his body, Launch placed her hands on his chest and he looked up to see her sharp green eyes glowing hungrily. “You ready for round two?”

Raditz chuckled breathlessly, “Let me catch my breath first.”

“There’s no time for that,” she said as ran her nails down his chest, skimming his sensitive nipples that send shivers down his spine. Launch raised up to hover over him, placing her hands on either side of his head, “I think this time, I’ll sit on that handsome face of yours.”

“Are you trying to kill me, sweet cheeks?” He smirked.

“I’m just curious how long Saiyans can hold their breath,” she grinned evilly as he laughed. 

She lifted her head up, tossing her blonde lock out of her face, and she was about to move when her nose wrinkled. Smoke from the smoldering board wafted in her direction, and she pinched her nose, “Shit! Not now.” She held her nose for a few minutes before letting go and grinned down at Raditz once more, “Now, where were we?”

No sooner did she speak, she sneezed cutely and suddenly her blonde hair and green eyes were replaced with a dark coloring and she blinked for a moment, taking in the behemoth of a Saiyan under her. Her face lit up to a bright red and quickly covered her breasts with a squeak, “What… what is happening?”

Raditz blinked at the dark haired beauty with innocent eyes, and it was his turn to smile like the cat got the cream. “I was wondering when I would see you again,” he said, his voice went down a few octaves.

“Raditz? Why are we…nude?” Launch asked softly as she seemed to curl up in a ball on top of him. Raditz raised himself on his elbows as his tail languidly flicked, revealing his predatory nature that she was unaware of. Raditz took in the beauty, whose body seemed a bit softer than her blonde counterpart. He liked the wicked Launch, she had the spirit of a Saiyan woman while looking exotic, however he also liked this version of her. She looked Saiyan with her dark coloring, but she was innocent and naive, sweet prey that called for his instinct to hunt. He carefully and gently sat himself up as to not knock over the innocent Launch in his lap and frighten her away.

“You were cold, and this was the best way to warm you. Skin-to-skin contact,” he seductively murmured to her.

She looked at him with her large, trusting dark eyes, “I am a little… chilly.”

“Then come here,” he said as he opened his arms wide to her and she shyly moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his thick chest as he gently placed his arms around her and nuzzled the top of her head, breathing in her scent of jasmine. He grinned triumphantly when she rubbed her cheek into his chest, seeking his warmth and he slowly rubbed his hands down her back. “You know, there is another way to get warm.”

“There is?” She asked quietly.

He smirked to himself, “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do, Raditz,” she said without hesitation.

Raditz licked his lips as he felt himself harden again, “The truth is, the number one way to get warmer, is through kisses.”

Launched peeked up at him from his chest, her eyes wide with shock, “Kisses?”

“Yeah, kisses, like the one you gave me before, remember?” He asked as he gently brushed back her mane of hair to see her face more clearly.

“I… I did that because you fell in the snow and I heard kisses makes pain go away,” she replied sweetly.

“You’re right, kisses are good for many things,” he said as his face drew closer to hers.

“But, I heard you should only kiss people you like,” she said as she looked away.

Raditz had a shadow of a grin when he spoke, “What are you trying to say, sweetheart?”

She glanced at him for a moment before looking away again, her face flushed, “I… like you.”

“And I like you too, that’s why you should let me kiss you. Only the person you like can keep you warm,” he whispered into her ear and he felt her shiver in his arms. Launch slowly turned her head towards him and Raditz held himself still like a feline waiting to pounce as her lips glided across his cheek to only place the tenderest of kisses at the corner of his lips. Raditz nearly sighed at the light touch, caging his inner beast to savor the hunt and in fear of scaring away the delicate beauty in his arms. She pulled away, glancing at him with large wide eyes and he moved his face in a little closer, but halting only an inch away, letting her decide whether to make the first move. Launch eyes lowered slightly as she closed the space between them, pressing her lips into his in an unskilled way that made his heart thump. She pulled away and he licked his lips to taste the small flavor of her she left behind. “Just like that, my pretty girl.”

Raditz leaned in this time, pushing a feather light kiss to the corner of her lips where it curled upward with a secret smile and leisurely moved across her mouth. He heard her breath hitch when he put a firmer caress on her lips as he brought his finger under her chin to lift her face up for better access. She puckered her lips ever so carefully to meet his kisses that grew more definite and, when she went in for more, he pulled back suddenly and she opened her eyes to see he had a teasing grin on his face. “Are you warm enough, sweetness?”

Launch nibbled on her lip before shaking her head as her gaze zeroed in on his mouth, “No, I’m still a little cold.”

“Then I better take care of that,” he said as took hold of her lips, slightly more aggressively and kneaded them with ardor that he was holding back and she gasped in surprise, but quickly mimicked his movements. She made little kittenish sounds as he played with her lips with his own, it was music to his ears and he wanted more, licking the seam of her lips. 

Launch quickly broke away from his kiss, a little shocked and brought a shaky hand to her mouth to touch it in awe, her eyes large as she looked up at him, “What was that?”

Raditz brushed his thumb over her edge of her bottom lip, “I want to have a special kiss with you.”

“A special kiss?” She asked curiously.

“Yeah, it’s a kiss between lovers,” Raditz said and heard her gasp in surprise. He looked up into her eyes, “Do you want to be my lover, Launch?”

Her cheeks pinkened at his words, but she nodded shyly, “I… I do.”

“Then let me kiss you as my lover,” Raditz murmured as he moved in to claim her mouth. “Part your lips a little, my love.”

Launch bashfully opened her mouth to make a small O, but it was enough for Raditz to take advantage and slanted to his mouth over hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he brought his thumbs to the corner of her lips to gain better access. Launch squeaked in shock as Raditz artfully weaved his tongue around hers in a sensual embrace, learning the contour of her mouth in an unhurried pace and soon his efforts were awarded with soft little moans from her graceful throat. Launch soon participated in the kiss, tentatively touching his tongue with his own that made him purr deep in his chest and she continued to stroke his tongue and if he didn’t know any better by her sweet nature, he would have thought she was teasing him purposefully. But his lovely dark haired beauty was not a crafty woman, she was all innocence and he wanted to revel in destroying it.

Raditz reached over to grab a cushion beside him and he carefully shifted, leading her down on the rug and placed the pillow right under her head as he continued to hungrily fondled her lips. He moved carefully to lie over her, resting his weight on his elbows to not crush her with his massive body and gently broke their kiss. He looked down at the angel laid out before her him, her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen as she looked up at him with stars in her eyes. “How do you feel now, sweetheart?”

“I feel a little warm, but it’s in a strange place,” she confessed to him softly.

Raditz held back his knowing grin, “Oh, where do you feel strange, beautiful?”

Launch quickly covered her bountiful breasts with her arm as her other hand trailed down her stomach where is rested at her lower abdomen, “Here.”

Raditz nodded as he felt his Oozaru howl in triumph, “Should I kiss it and make it better for you?” Launch bit her lips, she looked a bit unsure before she gave a small nod and Raditz gave her lips a quick peck before moving down her body. Raditz held himself over her soft, flat belly and pressed his lips into her silky skin with a smack and he heard Launch giggle, her stomach muscles jumping. He looked up at her with playful grin, “Ticklish?”

She smiled at him delightfully with her hand covering her mouth, “Yes.” She giggled again when he put another kiss on her belly, this time a little lower and he there was a spark of mischief in his yes as he trailed kisses even lower toward her pubic bone. It was only when he reached her dark curls that she squeaked in protest and he looked up to find her blushing furiously, “Raditz, you shouldn’t kiss me there.”

“Why not, lovely?” Raditz asked with a wide-eyed expression, his tail whipping around him like an excited cat.

“Because it’s… naughty…” She confessed as though she was afraid someone would overhear.

“But don’t you feel a little strange here too?” He asked carefully and she blinked at him.

“I… I do, but…” She trailed off with a demure look.

“Oh my pure little angel, is it naughty for me to want you make you feel better?” He reasoned.

Launch was silent for a few moments before she shook her head, “No, you’re being very kind.”

If Raditz had whiskers they would be twitching in delight, “Then trust me to make you feel better, sweet Launch.”

“Okay…” she said a little unsure and he smiled comfortingly.

“Don’t worry, everything that I’ll make you feel is natural,” he said as he kissed her tenderly on her stomach.

“Then please make me feel better, Raditz,” she said innocently.

“Don’t worry, I will,” he said as he returned his focus to his task with a roguish grin. He placed his nose against her dark down and inhaled deeply to fill his lungs with her earthy, female scent, making his tail twitch in anticipation. He opened his mouth to rake his tongue across her tufted mound, relishing in her small startled cry as he received the smallest taste of her before his kisses trailed lower. He notice Launch's thighs were scissoring together and he could smell her womanly scent become thicker as he kissed her puffy lips that hid her sex from him. Raditz carefully parted her thighs to find that they were coated with her nectar, her scent now even stronger that he could almost taste her on his tongue. Raditz moved in and gave the seam of her feminine lips a long stroke of his tongue and she jumped a little. 

"Raditz…" She hummed a little unsure. 

"Don't worry, baby, I got you," he said as he placed a kiss over the skin of her clit. She gasped softly when he used his thumbs to part her lips and kissed her swollen bud directly, gliding his lips down to her tight opening to probe his tongue against her wet hole. He moaned at the mix taste of her nectar and his semen from his previous romp with his blonde succubus. Launch's thighs immediately slammed shut around his head and he grinned as he returned his attention on her clit, placing soft kisses, gradually pressing more firmly with each one. He heard her coo and sigh above him, and that's when he opened his mouth and drew her bead inside, suckling her gentle tugs. Raditz pulled away for a second to swipe his tongue across her opening again, humming with approval, "You taste so good sweetheart." 

She responded with small cry as he took her back into his mouth, sucking her greedily as he rolled her bead around his tongue. He placed her quivering thighs up on his shoulder to gain better access as he devoured her sex, making animalistic purring noises as he wiggled her clit back and forth with his mouth. Her moans were getting louder and he brought a finger over to play with her opening, tracing her inner lips and spreading her juices around before he slowly slid the tip of his finger inside her. She cried out softly as his intrusion and he took that as permission as he gently slipped his thick digit inside her. Her slick, silky muscles clenched his fingers like a vice and he knew she was on the verge of coming. Raditz gave her nub a forceful tug as he pumped his finger inside her with strong, powerful strokes and he was rewarded with a sweet cry of ecstasy. Launch's back arched, her thighs shook, and her muscles clamped down on his finger as she drenched it with her feminine moisture. 

Raditz gave her clit one final lick before he pulled his mouth and finger away to suck his digit clean, moaning at the tangy flavor. He heard a sniffle and he looked up to see Launch was rubbing away tears with her tiny fists. He felt his chest cave in with regret as he immediately went to her. "Oh beautiful, I'm sorry, was that too much?" He asked as he stroked her dark hair. 

After a few moments she shook her head, "No… It...it felt really… good."

Raditz wiped a tear away, "Then why the tears, my sweet?" 

"I never felt that before," she confessed quietly. 

Raditz kissed her lips tenderly, "Then I'm happy you felt it with me."

She peeked up at him shyly, "Can I feel that again?" 

Raditz grinned, "Of course, I have another way to make you feel that again." 

"You do?" She asked as she wiped away the rest of her tears. 

"Let me show you," Raditz said as he moved to take her mouth in his letting his hands trail down her small body until they rested on her hips. Raditz broke the kiss for a moment to speak against her lips, "Put those pretty legs around my waist."

Launch complied immediately as he returned to lips, and he could feel her tiny feet just at the base of his tail that made him shiver. Raditz slipped his mouth away from hers as he lathered attention on her slender throat, kissing and nibbling her porcelain skin as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. Raditz kisses continued further and further until he reached her perky breasts. He gave each one of her rosy nipples a kiss and drew his attention to one, licking it to only stuff as much of her in his mouth. Launch mewled as he suckled her hungrily as he brought his hand up to fondle her other breast, tweaking her nipple with his fingers. Launched clutched him as she unconsciously rubbed her mound against him, and he could feel her fluids coat his cock. He smirked against her breast, she was ready for him again. He brought his bulbous head to her soaked entrance, rubbing it against her tight hole, pleading for entrance. 

Raditz popped off her breasts to take her lips once more, swallowing her cooing moans just as he breached her entrance. He felt her legs tighten around him as he slowly entered her sheath, stretching her wide with his massive cock and he could hear her husky moans in her throat. Raditz paused after every inch he entered, giving her time to adjust to his size and felt her muscles clasp him as though begging for more. Launch ripped her lips away as her body arched, and her held him tighter with her arms and legs, moaning low as he continued to fill her, wanting his body even closer to hers. 

"That's it beautiful, take my cock," he whispered into her ear and she moaned at his dirty words. Raditz bit his lip to keep from spilling inside her when he finally filled her to hilt, he could feel her pulse around him and he knew they both would not last long. 

"Raditz…" She called out to him with a need she didn't understand. 

He kissed her cheek, "Let me take you to heaven, angel."

Raditz gently undulated his hips against her, slowly stroking her with his cock with small jerks. She sighed as her own hips began to move on their own, her sex aching to take him deeper. Raditz's patience began to wane, as he began to deliver fierce strokes into her canal, tilting his his hips to find her sweet spot. Launch cried out with each hearty plunge of his cock whose pace began to pick up. Raditz grabbed her hip to hold her down as he rutted into her like the beast that he was, his tail wrapping around her thigh to only rest the tip on her clit. Just the slight pressure there was enough to set her off, "Raditz! I…I…" She didn't finish her sentence as she threw her head back and screamed. Her muscles gripped his cock like a vice, and he growled as he suddenly felt his balls clench and release. He shuddered as he thrusted into her one last time and spurted thick ropes of his seed into the entrance of her womb. 

Raditz rested his hands on either side of her as he panted at the intensity of his orgasm and stared down at the gorgeous creature with pinkened cheeks, sweat slick skin, and droopy eyes, the look of a satisfied woman. Her eyes slowly lifted to his and she gave him a dazzlingly smile that melted his heart. "I feel really warm now, Raditz."

Raditz smiled back, "Me too." He quickly shifted them to lie on their side as grabbed a blanket off the couch beside them to lay it over their naked bodies. Launch sighed happily as she nuzzled his chest and soon he heard the soft tell-tell signs of her breathing of sleep. Raditz wrapped his arms around her tighter as he breathed in her scent, rubbing his check into her hair. He let the warmth of the fireplace and the woman in his arms slowly lull him to sleep, for once understanding what the word truly meant. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story! This is a gift to Gabriarty for the Secret Santa event and my prompt was fireplace! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! 😘
> 
> Also big shout out to [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102) for taking the time to beta this one shot! You're the best!!


End file.
